Currencies of the U.S. and other national entities are constantly under threat of counterfeiting. Security measures and technological enhancements to such currencies can deter counterfeiting for limited periods. However, these countermeasure efforts must be periodically updated, and do not include legacy bills that may continue to circulate, for years and decades, without enhanced countermeasure security features. The present invention deters counterfeiting of both legacy bills and bills issued in the future with enhanced security measures not contained on legacy bills.